


[Podfic]  A Black-Bramble Story

by argentumlupine



Category: Planescape: Torment
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Backstory, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/368047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Author's summary</b>:  <i>Time she has, does clever, lonely Ravel.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  A Black-Bramble Story

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Black-Bramble Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/144716) by [paperiuni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperiuni/pseuds/paperiuni). 



> Reader's notes can be found at my original post [here](http://argentumlupine.dreamwidth.org/12859.html). 
> 
> Thank you to [paperiuni](http://archiveofourown.org/users/paperiuni/pseuds/paperiuni) for permission to record!

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/A%20Black-Bramble%20Story.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:04:30



## Direct download link (from audiofic archive)

  * [mp3](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/032012060610.zip) | **Size:** 4 MB

## Alternate download link

    * [mp3](http://argentumlupine.parakaproductions.com/Podfic-mp3/Other/A%20Black-Bramble%20Story.mp3)

  
---


End file.
